All We Need is Time
by nrbrown
Summary: A crossover (dont ya love them) between Tokyo Crazy Paradise and Hana Yori Dango. What would happen if the daughter of Tsukasa from TCP meet with the F4.. total caos?. Read and find out!
1. BDay On Battery Acid

None of the characters nor the original stories belong to me. As a result, I will never gain any profit but will recieve a sense of pride or accomplisment. Anyways, Hana Yori Dango and Tokyo Crazy Paradise belong to their owners the authors.

Tokyo: Year 2000' ish.

Place: Kuryugumi mansion.

'**Father! Otusan! Ok then kuso oyaji where the hell are you?'** yelled Aya.

'**I'm right behind you'** replied Ryuji.

Aya turned around and grabbed the collar of the shirt of her father's, Ryuji the Sandaime of the Kuryugumi.**' I am not going to wear a dress! Even if you give me treats!'** screamed Aya.

'**I see, Aya is making a tantrum,'** said Aya's twin brother, Kudo who was right beside his father.

Father and son sighed simultaneously as they watched Aya make, once again, a spectacle of her self.

'**What's wrong**?' said Tsukasa, as she came out from the bathroom. Both her son and husband pointed at the daughter and walked away, with their hands in their pockets. Like father, like son thought Tsukasa as she watched them leave the master bedroom. She took a glance at her daughter who was now getting out a pair of scissors to cut a $100,000 yen dress. $100,000 yen! Tsukasa's eyes widened and with thought took action by hitting Aya.

SMACK!

Aya with tears in her eyes looked up at her mother and gave her a puppy dog eyed look that Ryuji knew so well. Tsukasa sighed and patted the head of her sprout. She glanced at Bun-san, the bodyguard who was standing watch so correctly, nodded and retired outside to wait.

'**Now will you tell me why you don't want to wear a dress? This is after all a family gathering and your birthday. No one will know you are a girl outside the Kuryugumi,'** said Tsukasa, while stroking the hair of Aya the Tempest.

'**What's the point of dressing as a girl, when I don't feel comfortable as one. You raised me as a boy, so I feel more at ease with a suit. Besides, I invited friends too so I cant wear a dress after all**.' With that remark, Aya winked at her mother and left leaving her mother stunned. Tsukasa chuckled and went back to the bathroom. So Aya, Tsukasa, Kudo and Ryuji entered the party that night with suits on.

At the party, Aya seeing her friends already there gave everybody a cherry greeting and pointed at the food table. DIVE! Whilst, Aya's brother stayed by his parents greeting the head clans.

'**Ever so formal are you?'** the daughter of Asago, Kiko remarked behind Kudo.

Kudo shoulder's stiffened and turned around. Kiko's parents greeted Tsukasa and Ryuji leaving behind the young' uns.

'**Ever such a bitch,'** replied Kudo.

Kiko's eyes flashed and was about to retort, when Aya from behind grabbed them both and dragged them towards the group of friends.

'**Aya seems to calm Kiko and Kudo's spirits,'** remarked Asago.

Ryuji smiled, **'Aya or otherwise known as Ayas, to her friends**, **seems to** **hate see people bicker. Although she doesn't mind bicker to us,' **recalling this mornings tantrum.

Later that night, in the gardens Kudo, Kiko and Aya sat by a fountain watching the fireworks be displayed for their honor. Kudo struck a match but Aya instinctively took the cigarette out of his mouth.

Kiko smirked and watched the interchange between siblings. Kiko commented, **'you look like husband and wife and not siblings.'**

Aya blushed, '**I seem to copy my mother, although there are times when I'm copying my dad too.'**

'**Although? How about never,' **retorted Kudo.

'**In your case no good qualities came from either of your parents,' **remarked Kiko, before Aya could stop her.

'**In your case, we could say that Asago's bitchiness came to you in full course,' **retorted Kudo.

'**Anyway, lets not get into a fight shall we?' **cut in Aya, before Asago's daughter could comment back to Kudo. Aya sat down in the middle of them and put her arm around both of them.

'**Your parents would like to speak to you in private,'** said one of the children's bodyguards Mukou, interrupting the group.

Kudo and Aya looked at each other with gleams in their eyes and went to their parent's room, leaving Kiko to find her parents (now that the party was winding down). Ryuji was waiting sitting patiently, while Tsukasa was all nerves standing when the children entered.

'**We would like to give your presents now considering that they are very important. You cannot tell anybody including your friends,**' said Ryuji. Aya had her present unwrapped before Ryuji finished speaking.

'**There the latest technology advancement that were developed for the Kuryugumi,' **said Kudo, who had already learnt of their existence. Aya, of course hadn't stuck her tongue at Kudo.

Impressed Ryuji decided to refrain from commenting Aya's lack of knowledge or childish behavior. For Aya's and Tsukasa's benefit continued his speech. '**It's a mini computer that can create copied images and solidify, making an exact replica. It has already stored data of items placed, but must be used only for an emergency.'**

Tsukasa and Aya had already made money, of course. Kudo and Ryuji bonked the heads of the parent and child. Tsukasa and Aya both had tears in their eyes with sheepish grins on their faces.

'**Don't worry father, I will control Aya's impulsive nature,' **said Kudo.

'**Kudo and Aya are seventeen now. It is time to take control of the family especially you Aya. You don't seem to take an interest, but things must change. Its time for you to take an active role, considering that both of you will take control of the Kuryugumi once your mother and I are gone,' s**aid Ryuji, in a serious tone.

Aya, who's' head was drooped slightly had a depressed look on her face, but acknowledged her father by nodding.

'**I have controlled the clan's leaders demands on choosing a marriage candidate for you both. However, of special circumstances i.e. the first time in our clan two people will rule. Now it is time to take consideration of marriage for you both. Once you finish high school, you two will marry. I will begin the candidate search among our clans starting tomorrow,' **said Ryuji.

Kudo, seeing his sister even more depressed stopped his father by saying that they were both tired and had to wake up tomorrow morning for school. Parents and children said their goodbyes and the children left their parent's quarters, for their respective bedroom's with their presents tucked underneath.

Ryuji now sighed who looked depressed as Aya while giving the speech. Tsukasa wrapped her arms around Ryuji. **'Don't worry; Aya is a lot stronger than she acts or looks. She wont give up and marriage is unavoidable for them,'** said Tsukasa.

Ryuji just grinned and kissed Tsukasa while fondling her breasts.


	2. Marriage! I'd Rather Not!

The alarm bell rang waking Aya up the next morning from her slumber. Aya sighed and rolled out of her bed to get ready for school. Kudo and Aya met each other in front of the main door while being greeted with respect. Aya who had the face of an angel, but today looked like a walking corpse, didn't greet anybody entered the car.

Kudo only sighed and entered the car too. Their bodyguards were already inside glanced at Aya from the front. Hiding their grins started the car.

'**Don't be a drama queen. There's no need for that expression, your not getting married today,'** said Kudo.

Aya erupted, '**that isn't the point! I thought that at least I could chose for love, like or parents did!'**

'**But that was a special case, we aren't. Its time to face reality,' **said her brother.

Aya only glared at Kudo and decided to ignore him by glancing out of the window. At school, Aya acted normal to her friends, but deep inside she was in turmoil. Even worse was the fact that one of the clan leader's sons of the Kuryugumi was getting touchy and feely at PE.

Ayas was sitting on the bench watching Kudo, and others play soccer while inching away from the bothersome Aiki. Finally, Aya couldn't take it anymore and stopped inching away to face Aiki. '**Will you quit it?!'**

Aiki smirked and put a hand on her thigh, '**even though you act like a boy in school, we know you are all women inside.'**

Aya rolled her eyes and gave Aiki a punch sprawling Aiki onto the ground. '**Even though you're a boy, your definitely not a man in the inside.'**

Kudo who was observing the interchange from the corner of the eye stopped playing and went to calm his sister before things could escalate.

Aiki who had now a bloody nose, slit his eyes at Aya, '**you bitch, when you become my wife….'**

'**You bastard,' **said Aya, and was about to give him another punch when Kudo intervened by placing his arm on Aya's shoulder.

Whispering, Kudo said, '**don't make a scene, I know that you're stressed out over this issue, but control your anger.'**

Aya backed way and with her hands in her pockets left the scene. Kudo watched Aya leave as well as the crowd that had formed. Aiki smirking got up from the ground with a know it all expression on his face.

'**Ayas is only good in giving birth to children,'** said Aiki.

Kudo's shoulders stiffened and narrowed his eyes at Aiki. Aiki surprised shut his mouth. Kudo, like Aya, put his hands in his pockets and left to look for Aya. Aiki's body relaxed after being glared at Kudo and showed his true expression of distaste for both twins.

'**Only a matter of time,' **muttered Aiki.

Aya who was in the man's bedroom had tears of frustration on her face. Why do I get to emotional? I don't understand it! Why, can't I be more like Kudo?! Aya thought to herself.

Kudo opened the bathroom door and observed Aya commit self-torture. '**Aya, theres no need for this. You are you and can't change this. Why commit yourself to self-mutilation? Besides, we love you, the way you are.'**

Aya grinned and helped herself to a quick hug. '**Thanks. Oh I forgot to give your present.' **

Dreading this moment every year Kudo only grimaced. Aya only laughed and said, '**don't worry, this surprise will be fun. Meet after school. Oh, and Kido is coming too so don't be like an ass.' **Kudo only grimaced even more, and with that remark Aya skipped out to find one her friends waiting for her.

When the last class finished, dutifully Kudo waited for his sister outside. Kiko grudgeley followed Aya and together the three entered the car.

'**So where are we going?' **said Kudo. Aya with a grin pointed at her throat.

'**To the doctor?' **exclaimed Kudo.

Kiko rolled her eyes and said, '**man, you're a moron!'**

Kudo's eyes flashed and pinched Aya's arm. '**Ok,ok we are going to a karoke bar!' **said Aya trying not to cackle. Kudo just groaned.

When they got there, it was more like a dump. Aya went out first and seeing the expressions of hesitant on all faces only beckoned them in. '**I found this place a few days ago. It's a total antique; it's been here since the 1990's! Isn't this great!' **Aya's eyes were shining.

Kudo seeing her sister revive from the turmoil only shook his head and grinned. As they entered the bar, suddenly, the lights went out and the exit door slammed shut automatically.

'**Uh, is this part of the present too?' **said Kudo.

'**No,' **whispered Aya.

'**Shit, I can't even see my fingers,' **said Shigraki

'**But, I can smell something,' **said Mukou.

'**It smells like fried chicken,' **said Aya.

That remark gave all of them bemused expressions. Suddenly, somebody fell. '**Kiko?' **said Aya. There was no response. Another body fell and then another.

'**Aya?' **said Kudo.

'**Yea?**' replied Aya.

'**Try not to breath anymore,' **said Kudo.

'**Let me try to find a switch to turn on the lights**,' said Aya.

'**Uh, I think we are stuck onto the floor,' **said Kudo.

'**Shit!' **said Kudo and Aya, in union and both blacked out.

Aya's head was screaming with pain, when she opened her eyes. Surprisingly, she was sitting on a couch, but did have her hands tied up. Next to her sitting on the floor was her bodyguard Mukou. Mukou's arms were tied together and still out cold. Aya started cajoling Mukou to wake and finally with success Mukou's eyes opened. Aya breathed with a sigh of relief, thinking that he might have croaked.

'**Where are we?' **asked Mukou.

'**Not at home, that's for sure,' **said Aya.

'**That's true,' **said an unknown voice. Both heads turned to find the speaker.

'**I should have known it was you, little fucker,' **Aya said, with a look of distaste.

'**Now, now. That's not a nice thing to say to your fiancée,' **said Aiki, while grinning.

'**What the hell are you saying?! Quit being an ass and untie us!' **yelled Aya.

'**Not until I rape you. I tried to be nice before, but I guess you want it rough,' **said Aiki.

Little short fucker, thought Aya, and was trying to free her hands when she heard the word rape.

'**Oh and to force you to become biddable, I'm going to torture your bodyguard, every time you say no or say a negative comment,' **said Aiki.

'**Fuck you,' **said Aya.

'**Oh there's one negative comment,' **said Aiki. Aiki takes out a gun and shoots Mukou in the leg.

Shit thought Aya. He's actually serious. I should have let Mukou stay unconscious hearing Mukou yelp with pain.

'**Now, are you going to become more biddable?' **said Aiki.

'**Don't worry about me,' **said Mukou, still wincing with pain.

'**What a noble attempt of self sacrifice,' **chuckled Aiki. '**Although, you will become my servant, once I give you the drug anyway, so you will sacrifice your life for me instead.'**

Drug? Thought Aya.

'**Now that I'm thinking, I should give Aya the drug to brainwash her. Aya will think she's in love with me,' **said Aiki, and with that thought left the room to call for the drug.

Aya got the opportunity to press on her watch and out popped a knife. With her hands un- tied, she quickly cut the ropes off her bodyguard.

'**Leave me, mistress,' **said Mukou.

'**Don't be an ass,' **said Aya. Aya grabbed a hold of her bodyguard and opened the door to carry him out. Aya saw that her backpack was propped close to the door and with her other hand grabbed on to it. Aya, to make sure no one was about eyed the corridor. With an added weight, Aya slowly walked out. She got to six doors down when she heard Aiki's voice.

Shit, she thought to herself and opened the door closest to her. Aya and Mukou entered and Aya locked the door. As she looked up, she saw a couple sitting on a couch kissing. Ignoring the couple, she placed her bodyguard onto the couch facing the kissing couple. She took out the mini computer and made an image of a band-aid and a machine to take out the bullet. She quickly did the process of taking out the bullet from Mukou's leg and placed the band-aid on the wound.

Aya looked up and saw the couples were still kissing and clueless to the world. There are defiantly not singing thought Aya. Suddenly, she heard loud voices and heard doors slamming and opening.

'**There are trying to find us,' **said Mukou.

'**Yeah, but I want to find Kiko and Kudo. I cant leave them here.' **said Aya.

Finally, the couple stopped lip locking and glanced towards the interruption.

'**What are you doing here?' **said the girl.

'**Shut up,' **said Aya, '**I'm trying to think.'**

'**Isn't that a little bit uncalled for?' **said the man grinning.

Suddenly the locked door's handle started shaking and Aya moved to get her chain out. '**Get down,' **barked Aya, kicking a table in front of the others to protect them. Aya heard the sound of gunfire outside and it broke the lock on the door. Two men with guns entered and Aya used her chain to block the bullets and pulled the two guns away. Before the two men who entered could do anything, the grinning male who was suppose to be protected, karate chopped their necks and the men went down cold.

'**Didn't I tell you to get down?!' **barked Aya.

'**Oh yeah, I think you mentioned that, but I did save your ass,' **said the smiling male.

This guy thought Aya shaking her head and glanced down to see his girl clutching her bodyguard with a terrified expression on her face. Aya took note of her surroundings and saw a window by the far left.

'**We better leave,' **said the smiling male, and pulled his girl friend towards the broken door.

'**I don't think that's a good idea,' **said Aya, and with her chain broke the window. Aya pointed at the window and remarked, '**that's the only way you'll be able to get out alive.'**

The girlfriend gave a shrill and opened her eyes wide.

'**Thanks but what about you?' **said the still smiling male.

'**I have to find some people first,' **said Aya. '**Please take Mukou with you too.' **

Mukou protested, but Aya put her finger to her lips to quiet him. The male saw how Aya ordered the wounded Mukou. The male pulls Mukou towards the window. The smiling male before leaving gives Aya a business card. '**This is my address and where you will find your friend.'**

'**I understand,' **said Aya, and with that remark goes to the broken door with a determined look on her face. Aya takes out the knife from her watch, which extended, and slightly looks out. Hearing a slight movement goes to the sound; goes down some stairs. Aya hears the sound of Aiki yelling and giving out orders. As she was about to strike, Aya overhears him with three people standing attention.

'**Kudo and that girl should be already at the island. I want them to suffer and die alone,' **chuckled Aiki. '**There will be only Aya who rules the Kuryugumi and I.'**

What a sick fuck thought Aya, tried to get closer to the door to find out which island.

'**Which island is that?' **said one of the three persons beside Aiki.

'**Now, now, as if I would say that to you. But, I will say that it belongs to some corporation calledDomyoji. But enough of them have you found Aya yet!' **yelled Aiki.

'**No we haven't, but we did find two of our people in one of the karaoke rooms unconscious upstairs,' **said one of the three persons.

'**Well then, get to it,' **ordered Aiki. The three persons scrambled out of the door, not even seeing Aya crouched down by the door.

Aiki chuckled to himself and started to pour himself a drink. Aiki sat next to a corpse with blood all around him. '**Cheers to 1993,' **toasted Aiki, and took a drink.

Aya heard a phone ring and Aiki picked up. '**Yes? Mistress?! Of course, I understand. Right away'. **Aiki turned off the phone and goes out to the exit door.

Aya didn't really understand much of Aiki's ramblings, but did remember the name of the corporation Domyoji. They must be a katagi group thought Aya and decided to leave through the same exit door as Aiki did.


	3. Where the Heck Am I!

Aya wished she actually stayed indoors. She had no idea where she was! Aya knew she was in Tokyo, but she was seeing everybody dressed differently to what she was accustomed too. Plus when she took a look at the business card of the smiling man it wasn't even a computer card, but paper! To make matters worse it had an address that for Aya was nonexistent in her time. Was this a joke?! Aya decided to ask somebody. However, every time she got close to somebody they would scurry off to another direction with frightened looks on their faces.

Aya got fed up of walking and decided to enter a sweet shop on the corner to rest. This sweet shop looked even more antique!Aya saw two girls her age dressed traditionally selling sweets. Aya decided to ask them for directions considering, that they wouldn't be able to run off to another direction.

'**Nishikado? He's a friend of ours. If you would like after work, we will take you to his home,' **said one of the girls.

Aya thanked them and introduced herself, as a male. Aya asked if there was a bathroom to freshen up. The other girl just pointed to the bathroom with a slight suspicion on her face. Aya while in the bathroom overhead them commenting about her.

'**Yuki, doesn't he look rather strange? He is even dressed differently,' **said the suspicious girl.

'**I think he isn't from Tokyo. But didn't you see how pretty he was? Tsukushi-chan, I think I've fallen in love,' **said Yuki. '**This year, 1993, I will definitely find a boyfriend worthy of me!' **

1993?! Aya's eyes widened and almost crashed against the sink. What the hell?! Aya rememberd Aiki saying the same thing too. This isn't a coincidence thought Aya. I'm either dreaming or this is for real. Aya took out her mini computer and created an image of money thatwas printed in 1993. Aya heard a knock on the door and Yuki asked if 'he' was fine. Aya, faked a smile and opened the door.

Aya paid for the taxi fare with the 'counterfeit' yen while, Yuki and Tsukushi got out of the taxi in front of Nishikado's home. Tsukushi had a slightly less suspicious expression on her face after Aya gave both of them a tale, during the taxi ride, that even Aya believed was true. Both Yuki and Tsukushi waved goodbye and stated that they were going to visit Domyoji's sister. Aya's eyes widened, but she controlled the impulse to hold onto Tsukushi.

Aya knocked on the door and the door opened. Out popped the smiling man from before. Aya requested to see Mukou, and was shown to a bedroom. Aya closed the door and peered over Mukou sleeping face. Aya sat on a chair and began to think deeply.

Hours passed and Mukou began to stir. '**I'm glad you're awake,' **said Aya. Mukou eye's shot open and started babbling stating he had the weirdest dream of going back in time.

Aya cut in '**It's no dream we are really in 1993. We have to get out of this house now. I'm not sure if this Nishikado character is part of the plot or not, but I have to speak again to Tsukushi, Makino. After speaking with Nishikado, while you were asleep, I found out that her family is poor and they live in an apartment. I have to; make friends with her, live in the same apartment complex, and go to same school with her.' **

'**But after doing that what then?' **said Mukou, noting Aya's eyes getting cold.

'**I will kill whomever tries to stop me, including her, from finding my brother,' **said Aya, chilling Mukou to the bone.

After the discussion with Mukou, Aya went to find Nishikado. Nishikado was in a tea ceremony room preparing tea for Aya and Mukou. Aya, feeling obliged to stay to drink the tea but kept her guard up.

'**How is your father?' **asked Nishikado.

'**He is doing well. Thank you. I have also found my sister and her friend so we shall not disturbed you with our presence any longer,' **said Aya, fibbing along the way.

'**At least tell me why you were almost gunned down at the karaoke bar,' **asked Nishikado.

Surprised by Nishikado's question, nevertheless not telling the whole truth, started telling Nishikado that her father was in a small yukaza gang. Her father decided to leave the gang because he wanted a better life for his children. In addition, that gang is trying to kill them off because her father was in debt with them. Aya quite pleased with her lies smiled a little at the end.

Nishikado observed Aya, but did not comment until Aya finished spoke, **'you have led quite a life for your seventeen years.'**

'**Well as a son of an ex- yukuza, we live in a world quite different from a prince of a rich family,' **commented Aya, putting aside the fact that her family was ten times wealthier than Nishikado.

Nishikado, still with a faceless expression started to inch closer to Aya. Aya noted Nishikada was inching closer felt something inside of her quicken. Out of fear, she thought. Aya's face started to color quickly and before she lost all composure stood up.

'**Well thank you for your hospitality, my father and I will be leaving. Goodbye,' **Aya bowed, but almost ran out the door.

Nishikado's eyes sparkled. '**I guess today wasn't a good time to tell me the truth.' **

Mukou was already outside with Aya's back- pack and waiting by the taxi. Noting Aya's face asked, '**what's wrong?'**

'**Nothings wrong,'** snapped Aya, and got into the taxi. Mukou sighed and followed suit. Mukou gave directions of the apartment complex and sat back taking note of the Tokyo from before they were born. '**So have you made up your mind how you are going to become that girl's friend?' **asked Mukou.

'**Yeah' **smiled Aya. '**I'm going to become a girl.'** Mukou shocked from speech stayed that way the rest of the way. Meanwhile, the taxi driver overheard Aya's comment and glanced from the rear view mirror, at her, with a paled expression on his face.

Tokyo: Year 2000'ish

'**Where are they?!' **yelled Tsukasa, as she opened the door of Ryuji's all controlling room. Ryuji was beside 8 monitors and had his headset on. Ryuji only motioned Bun-san to close the door and ignored Tsukasa's comment.

'**Did you not hear me, bastard? I want to know where are they?! I spoke to Asago and she told me that Kiko is missing as well. Don't tell me it's another yukuza war. My children's lives are on the line!' **yelled Tsukasa.

Ryuji sighed and took off his headset. **'Before you go storming out to save our children, you should at least calm down. Why don't you talk to your brothers to see if they are with them.'**

Tsukasa's eyes brightened and went to another room with a monitor phone to investigate, leaving Ryuji room to breath a little. Ryuji motioned Bun-san to lock the door so she wouldn't storm out and got back to speaking to the clan leaders.

'**Sandime, my son is also missing. I think it could be a plot with the (fill in another yukaza gang),' **said the gold clan leader.

'**Sandime, they should return themselves with their own merits. Then we should find out if they are worthy to hold the position,' **said another clan leader.

'**Thank you all for your advice, I shall get back to you as soon as I make a decision,' **said Ryuji. And with that speech turned off the monitors except for one, with Asago's father.

'**Kiko, Aya, Kudo, and their bodyguards were last seen leaving school to go to a karaoke bar, but when we got to the building there wasn't a trace of them. Expect for a smell that our people said reminded them of fried chicken,' **said Asago's father.

'**Get the analyzer to the karaoke bar to analyze the smell and I'll shall get back to you,' **said Ryuji and turned off the monitor. Tsukasa was breaking the door and she had an expression of complete anger on her face.

Ryuji calmly sat with his arms folded when Tsukasa finally broke the whole door down. Tsukasa was ready to give him a punch that would send him to the roof, but was stopped when Ryuji spoke, **'would you like to hear the information that I have obtained? Or would you like to kill me instead?'**

Tsukasa stopped and sat down next to him. Tsukasa had tears of frustration and fear for her children. She waited to hear Ryuji speak

'**What we have found out is that they went to a karaoke bar but were kidnapped. By whom, I'm still not aware of it but we have started to analyze a smell that could link them to us. Untill then we have no more clues. Have patience darling,' **said Ryuji. .

Tsukasa started to wail and Ryuji wrapped his arms around her.


	4. A New School: A New Babe in Toy Land

Mukou was stunned speechless the next morning with Aya's transformation. Aya had a wig on and the uniform of her new school. Nevertheless, the fact that she was stunning was another reason why Mukou's breath was taken away. Mukou still didn't like the fact that she was going to school alone, but Aya after explaining more than hundred times finally relented.

As Aya got out of the door, she coincided just as Tsukushi was leaving to go to school. Aya greeted Tsukushi warmly and explained that Tsukushi had meet with her brother and that the siblings would be going to same school as well. Makino only shrugged her shoulders and agreed to walk with Aya to school.

'**So do you hate this school or do you enjoy it?' **asked Aya.

'**In the beginning, I disliked the school but meeting my boyfriend changed my way of thoughts in that regard,' **answered Tsukushi, Makino.

'**So does your boyfriend go to same school as well?' **asked Aya, trying to sound casual with her questions. Aya, while staying in Nishikado's house, figured out that Domyoji must be Makino's boyfriend.

'**No he lives in New York, U.S.A. His friends, the F4, are still in the school but in the college section,' **replied Makino. Makino was a little bit ahead of Aya so she didn't see Aya stop for a second to show a face of puzzlement.

As Aya got nearer to the school, she noticed that many cars with important/flashy names were being driven to the school. As they entered the school, girls and boys greeted Makino but with fear on their faces. Aya was even more puzzled by this, but was hesitated to ask her for fear of asking too many questions in so little time. Aya separated from Makino saying that she had to go the office to register and left her.

At the main office, an office head seemed to be puzzled by the fact that there was no record of a transfer in their hands. However, Aya had an acceptance letter plus a good reference by the Japanese prime minister himself, stating how Aya's family was in good standing politically. Aya left the office and tried to bit back a grin thinking that the present given by her father was worth the look of astonishment on people's faces. Thinking of Aya's parents brought tears in her eyes, but she quickly squashed her feelings. She entered her room 3-D and quickly sat down in a seat.

'**Your seating in my seat,' **said a girl, which looked rather familiar.

Aya was about to give her a set down, when she remembered that she was playing a part. '**Oh, I'm sorry. Here you go.' **Aya got up and moved to another seat closest to the window.

'**I cant believe what happened to me last night. Some guys with guns came into our karaoke room. Nishikado of course saved me, but I kept my cool and helped him in times of crises.' **Said the familiar looking girl.

Aya hearing this conversation, turned to look at the girl and realized that she was the girl who was with Nishikado yesterday.

'**I hope he also gives me a new present. I would prefer something like diamonds,'** said the girl.

Aya couldn't help but grin and started to chuckle. She couldn't believe the actual exaggerations this girl was telling her friends. Moreover, the worst was that her friends believed them! Just as class was about to start, Makino entered the room and suddenly there was silence. Tsukushi, Makino ignored the silence enteredand sat behind Aya. Didn't I tell the office head not to place me with her? It's going to look like I'm stalking her! Oh well. Cant be help, thought Aya. Aya took a chance, looked behind her and Makino just grinned at her.

Aya opened her textbook, how odd no computers, and opened to the desired page. Aya started to grin. Aya had never been a good student, but seeing how easy, the lessons were made her want to sing with joy. They were like elementary school education! She actually felt like a genius for the first time in her high school career. At lunch break a guy and a pretty girl came to see Makino and they started chatting away like magpies. Aya was about to go to the school cafeteria when Makino asked if she would like to go to the college cafeteria with them, Aya agreed. As they were walking toward the college cafeteria, Makino made the introductions.

'**Don't put your clammy claws on the F4,' **said Sakurako.

'**Why would I want to?' **asked Aya, bemused.

Groaning, Makino explained a little about how the F4 were considered the upper crust idols of the school. She further explained that they were waiting for them at the college cafeteria.

Aya had to ask, '**Why are they called the F4?'**

'**Don't you know anything? They are the F4 for flowery foursome in which they are gorgeous and rich!' **said Sakurako.

Flowery foursome? Thought Aya, how cheesy! Aya bit back a grin and continued following the group until they reached the cafeteria. Aya stopped in her tracks when she saw who was waiting for them.

'**Poor girl Makino. We were waiting for you! What took you so long?!' **asked Nishikado. Nishikado took a glance at Aya and grinned. Makino made the introductions again and they all sat at a table.

'**So Aya's family are staying at your apartment complex as well?' **asked Rui Hanazawa, while yawning.

'**Its amazing how much you and Ayas look alike. So where is Ayas? Didn't he come today?' **grinned Nishikado.

'**We are identical twins. And Ayas is sick,'** replied Aya, while drinking her miso soup.

'**Anyway, we should concentrate on the upcoming holidays and the Japan Teen/Chic Contest,' **said Mimasaka.

'**Will Domyoji be visiting us?' **asked Nishikado, to Makino.

'**No, when he called he said we should visit him in Canada for the winter holidays,'** replied Makino.

While Aya heard this comment, she felt rather disappointed. It seemed to her that it would take her longer to find her brother and Kiko. Morever, she had to find some way to be invited to Canada.

Out of nowhere, a hand hit the face of Rui Hanazawa and went flying. A guy came up to him and said, **'bastard! I've always hated you and your stupid group. Die!' **And with that, comment was about to strike Rui with a knife. Aya, with her good reflexes stopped the knife and gave the guy a punch to knock him out. However, the guy withstood the punch and went after again to attack Nishikado this time. Aya again stopped his advances and this time with a bit more force stopped him for good.

There was a lot of confusion after this incident. The guy who was knocked out was tied and was dragged to the school's office. The group followed to report the incident and the attacker was brought to the police. Aya began to ask questions to people who witnessed the incident. They said that it was rather strange for the attacker because he was the shyest of the bunch and wouldn't hurt a fly. Aya's cellular rang and she answered. It was of course Mukou to ask how she was doing (one of the ways for her bodyguard to protect her). She explained the incident and for a while, there was silence at the other end.

'**What's wrong?' **asked Aya.

'**This seems familiar. There was a war, before you were born, that involved a drug that would brainwash people and change their personality. Your parents controlled the problem, but it could be just a coincidence,' **replied Mukou.

Aya remembered the incident between her and Aiki. Aya replied, '**It could, but I highly doubt it. Didn't Aiki say something about a drug to us when we were kidnapped?'**

'**Shit. Yeah, if they brought the drug from our time to this time it could cause serious damage,' **said Mukou.

'**Then we have to find Aiki and kick his ass. I'll go to the karaoke bar to see if he is still there,' **said Aya.

'**Not without me,' **said Mukou, and hung up before Aya could protest.

'**What drug?' **said Nishikado, who was right behind her listening the entire time. Aya froze for a second but turned around with a stupid expression on her face.

'**Drug? I meant Durga. I get those words mixed up. Ho, Ho,' **said Aya, while trying to fake a laugh.

'**The legendary Indian goddess? Very chic for Aya to remember interesting tidbits,'** said Nishikado, with a serious expression.

Hmm. Aya thought to herself, that face isn't just for show. What do you mean, just for show? Does this mean, I find him attractive? Aya instinctively blushed while her thoughts were in turmoil. She glanced up at Nishikado and started to lose her composure again.

Aya decided to back away, before her thoughts led to somewhere that she didn't want to go. '**Well anyway, I think its time for my next class. Bye**.' Aya this time ran, before Nishikado could speak to her.

Mimasaka was walking to Nishikado and saw Nishikado serious expression on his face. '**What's wrong? Is it that girl?'** asked Mimasaka. Nishikado, shook his head, sighed, and walked with Mimasaka. They were to go take a nap and talk about women, their usual discourse.

Location: island off the coast of Fiji.

'**This stinks! Why, of all people I am stuck with the person who I so distaste?!' **yelled Kiko, to whomever could hear her. Which incidentally, the person who could hear her was the person who she distasted with a passion.

'**Likewise, I'm sure. However, we are stuck here. And how ever many times you wish to say that to us, the fact remains is that you, I, and Shigraki are stranded,' **said Kudo, while taking a tan and sipping a coconut.

It looked like as if Kudo and Shigraki were enjoying their unexpected vacation as they lounged away by the beach taking tans and sipping coconuts since their unexpected arrival. However, from Kiko's eyes it looked like they were forcing her to worry and do all the work! It was Kiko who went to fish, cause she was getting sick of drinking coconuts. In addition, Kiko made a shelter for them to sleep at night. Moreover, Kiko now was trying to figure out a way to get off the island.

'**Grrrr!' **said Kiko, and stormed off to sit by her self to cool off.

'**It seems that you got Kiko upset again,' **said Shigraki. '**Are you going to tell her that we could leave the island, whenever we chose to?' **

'**I could. Buuut, its rather fun to see her working away and she looks cute. However, if I know my sister, she will be searching for us. Moreover, it would make sense to stay put for a while until she finds us,' **said Kudo, with a grin.

'**I'm getting sick of drinking coconuts though**,' said Shigraki.

'**Me too,' **replied Kudo, while looking at his back- pack with a mournful sigh.


	5. Could this be Love?

Aya waited for her bodyguard outside the school's entrance after school. Mukou, finally arrived and they grabbed a taxi. When they arrived at the karokae bar, the place looked rather deserted but did have signs of the police being there after the slaughter. Aya peeked in and realized that Aiki wouldn't be here cause of the police inspections. Therefore, Aya pondered on a way to get Aiki's attention to find her. Suddenly, it struck her! The Japan- chic Teen Contest! The contest should be televised, at least in Tokyo. What actual luck! All she needed were some recommendations or so forth by a student or a teacher.

The next morning, Aya waited for Nishikado at the front entrance of the school. Aya came prepared to entice Nishikado to give a recommendation for her to enter the contest. As the F4 came strolling along, she saw Nishikado and gave him a wave of greeting. Nishikado surprised, but nevertless willing came over to greet her too.

'**Is Ayas still sick?' **asked Nishikado, while grinning. Mimisaka and Rui were a little bit away from them, giving them a little bit of privacy.

'**Yes, but lets talk about something else,' **replied Aya. She went close to him, blew into his ear, and whispered. '**Lets talk later, meet me at lunch.' **Aya walked away and almost gagged of the way she was acting. All for a cause she said to herself.

Bemused Nishikado put his hands in his pockets and walked away with his friends. Makino and Kazuya were waiting for Aya at class when she came in. Makino was bemused in the way Aya had a lot of make up on her, but didn't mention it. Instead, asked Aya if she knew if her brother had a girlfriend. Aya was a little befuddled for a minute and replied, '**Ayas? Not that I know of, why?' **

'**Yuki, is very interested in Ayas. She would like to date him,' **replied Makino.

Aya was a little bit surprised with this comment, but replied, '**I'll ask him.' **Kazuya grabbed onto Aya's hand and gazed into her eyes.

'**Maybe, we could double date**,' said Kazuya. Aya started to grin a little bit. Two dates at the same time? That would be a little bit difficult but wicked fun, thought Aya. But Aya withheld her wicked thoughts and replied, '**maybe, although I might leave before the term ends.' **Kazuya showed signs of disappointment and Aya felt a little bit guilty.

Later on at the college cafteria, Nishikado was waiting for Aya at a table alone. A few people were giving some looks at Aya when she sat down. Aya was trying to stay cool and composed. However, her heart was beating irregularly. Aya started to talk about the weather and how interesting the climate changed suddenly. Aya stopped talking of meanginless stuff and got to the point. **'I want to enter the contest that you were discussing before and I need a recommendation. I want you to help me please**,' said Aya.

Nishikado put his hand on his chin and pondered. Finally he spoke, '**ok I'll help you, but I want a present in return.'**

Aya's heart thumped a bit, but replied, '**ok but what kind of present do you want?'**

'**You'll find out after the contest. I will collect my due,' **replied Nishikado, while grinning.

Aya a little bit apprehensive but not willing to back out without a fight, replied, '**your on.'** Aya's determined eyes penetrated Nishikado and Nishikado was impressed. Mimisaka arrived at their table and asked, '**is this a private gathering or can I join?' **

'**Not really. Aya was telling me that she wants to join the contest. We are going to support her,' **replied Nishikado.

Mimisaka pailed a bit, but regain his composre. '** You do know that they are tests that are given to the competitors and they are rather difficult. None know what the tests will be so your going to have to study. The basic art of tea, learn to speak English, and what not.'**

'**How hard can it be?'** replied Aya. Besides Aya thought, _our father forced us to learn some 'arts' when we were younger (Ryuji's father always impressed on his son the ancient arts of Japanese culture). However, I wont tell anybody and just play dumb. Besides, I'm curious to find out how and what Nishikado will teach me,_ Aya thought to herself. Aya's, Pandora's box of wickedness was already open. And, Aya was seeking revenge for the emotions Nishikado was 'forcing' her to feel and to her this was just desserts.

Location: 2000's ish

'**So your telling me that this chicken smell is a cataylst after combinng two chemicals?'** asked Ryuji, to his scientist.

'**Yes, the first chemical is a solvent that's suppose to knock the person out. The second chemical is a chemical that we were developing in our labs. This chemical helps the body to relax and break the cells or molecules of the body to rebuild them afterwards. This was to help the time travel a lot easier so there wouldn't be after effects, but it was in its first stage,' **replied the scientist.

'**This time travel device and the chemical that we were inventing secretly, who's watch was it under?' **asked Ryuji.

'**Hmm. Let me check,' **replied the scientist. After rifling with some data in his computer, the scientist's desk was a mess, came up with the required information. '**Tomahome-san, from the gold clan.'**

Ryuji eye's closed for a minute and then opened them. '**It seems that part of the branch is always getting into trouble. I should just get rid of that branch all together,' **Ryuji muttered. **'Thank you,' **Ryuji bowed and left to look for Tsusaka.

Tsukaka was in Aya's room looking at a picture that Aya took of the family when Ryuji entered. Tsukaka quickly look up and asked, '**well? What did your scientist say?'**

Ryuji quickly explained what he was told and said, '**it seems to me that this was done by one of the kumin. The gold clan really wants me to wipe them all out.'**

'**I just want my son and daughter back. Do with them after we have them back,' **said Tsukaka flatly. '**Have you requested Tomohama-san to arrive?'**

'**Yes, but I don't want you to be there when I interograte him,' **replied Ryuji. Tsusaka objected, but Ryuji wasn't given in, finally relented.

When Tomohama-san arrived he was quickly put into an integoration room complete with the usual torture devices. After a few hours, Ryuji entered. Tomohome started sputtering, **'what is the meaning of this Sandime? Why am I treated like the enemy?'**

'**You should have foreseen this Tomo-chan. Why wouldn't I suspect you?' **replied Ryuji.

Tomochan's face paled and quickly replied, '**my son is missing as well! I am victim as you are!'**

Ryuji replied by putting his face closer to Tomohama's face and clicked his gun. **'Does this answer your question? Maybe this time your clan will learn to stop bull-shiting around the Sandime.'**

Tomohama started to sweat and grasped the last straw, '**I'll tell you but spare my life please!'**

'**I'll spare your life. Cleanse that by thine own blood and pray that the ties can be restored. Once the proof of repentence is accepted, keep it always in mind. I do have to take off a finger for betraying me. This is law,' **said Ryuji.

Ryuji exited the torture room and Tsukasa waited breathlessly for the news outside. '**Well? Where are the children?' **asked Tsukasa. Ryuji's face were a little bit pale, but responded, '**they are in 1993. Tomo's son kidnapped our children and sent them to that time. These losers wanted to kill off our son and keep Aya as a puppet.' **

'**1993! I'm going to kill this guy!' **said Tsukasa, and was about to enter the torture/inteogration room when Ryuji stopped her. '**Ok, I'll just hurt him a little bit then.'**

Ryuji shook his head and replied, '**his son is the culprit. Its best to focus on resucing Kudo, Aya, Kiko , and the bodyguards from 1993.'**

'**I'll of course go,' **said Tsukasa. Ryuji shook his head, again. '**What do you mean, no!' **yelled Tsukasa.

'**We will first send Bun-san to scoop out the surroundings/situation and then we will go together if Bun-san cannot find them,' **replied Ryuji.

'**Fine, but I get first dibs on killing Aiki,' **replied Tsukasa.

Location: Nishkado's home

Climate: Stormy and tears of frustation ,for Nishikado that is.

'**How many times do I have to tell you this! You have to stir the tea delicately,' **said Nishikado, who was getting a little bit impatient with Aya.

'**But why cant I put sugar in this tea?'** replied Aya

'**Because this is Japanese tea! Don't put anything strange in my tea, baka! Your just like Rui!'** said Nishikado, who at this time was almost shouting at Aya.

Aya had a total look of complete innocence on her face, but inside she was laughing. _This guy, gets agiated if I make a mistake when it comes to tea. He can be predicable in that aspect. I wonder what else he becomes agiated with_Aya thought to her self.

Nishikado almost sighed and said, '**why don't we take a break for a while. Its best to take our minds off a bit.' **And with that comment inched a little bit closer to Aya.

'**Don't you have a girlfriend?' **asked Aya.

'**I have many girlfriends,' **replied Nishikado, touching Aya's shoulder and hair.

_A playboy? What a cliché! Although, a rather cute cliché! Argh! My thoughts are going where I don't want to go! noooo!_Thought Aya. '**So about the tea ceremony. Do I swish my tea to the right or to the left?' **asked Aya, getting things back on track.

Nishikado this time sighed. The door of the tea ceremony room opened and instinctly Nishikado's back straighted. A beatufil older woman appeared and said, '**we need you go to Kyoto for a tea ceremony instruction.'**

'**Where's father?'** replied Nishikado.

'**He is in Canada at the moment. I'm sorry for not greeting you earlier. I am Nishikado's mother,' **said the woman, bowing.

'**I am Shigrami, Aya nice to meet you,' **replied Aya, bowing in return.

Nishikado was getting a bit agaited with seeing his mother so formal with Aya. Morever, he didn't want his mother to interfer with his private life. Nishikado spoke curtly with his mother, '**I will go to Kyoto now please leave us alone. I am teaching Shigrami' **Nishikado escorted his mother out of the room.

Aya was a little bit surprised on how Nishikado treated his mother. It seemed, to Aya, that son and mother were complete strangers. Her father and mother might be busy, but they have always created a sense of togetherness in their children's lives.

Nishikado remained silent for a moment and finally spoke, '** father and mother's marriage was arranged. Our family isn't close, so in a sense, my family are my friends.'** Aya felt a great sense of pity for Nishikado. Aya without much thought put a hand on Nishikado's shoulder to give comfort. Nishikado looked at Aya's hand and grinned. In one smooth movement, Nishikado grabbed Aya's hand and pulled her to him kissing her. Aya was shocked and stunned for a moment but regaining her strength pushed Nishikido, somewhat forcefully, away. Aya without a word got up and bowed to Nishikado. Aya was about to open the door when Nishikado said, '**at least admit that you enjoyed the kiss.'**

Aya didn't turn to face him, but replied, '**I will see you tommorow for our next lesson teacher Nishikado.' **Aya opened the door and left Nishikado somewhat stunned. Was he losing his 'mojo'? Nishikado was getting a little bit worried, but a little bit ignoring the fact that he was somewhat affected by their kiss. Aya was on the other side of the door and it was clear as day that she was terribly affected by the kiss. Aya's face was bright red and her heart was beating fast as if she had just run a marathon. _Could this be love? _Aya thought to herself. Aya had never experienced this type of love and she felt somewhat in tourmoil. Aya missed speaking to Kiko, who would always give her advice about the other sex. Aya's shoulders stiffened, marched out of Nishikado's home. Her resolution in finding her brother and best friend straightened. Love came after finding her friends and she wasn't about to change her ideals. Or was she?


	6. Yikes! Mean Girls!

The day of the pageant for longed and Aya was nervous. All the girls who entered in the pageant were busily getting ready, not forgetting to make cutting remarks at each other. Aya wasn't there to make friends but she was rather surprised on the way the girls were treating each other. _Being treated like a male is simpler_ Aya thought. One of the contestants, especially targeted Aya rather obsessively. The 'ex-girlfriend' of Nishikado was angry with Aya. Maybe it was the fact that the F4 (excluding Domyouji ) had banners that read '**Good Luck Aya!**' on them. Red with embarrassment, but happy for some encouragement Aya waved at the F4, Makino and Kuzaya's crowd.

Aya particularly didn't care for the prize or the trip for she had other motives in mind for coming to the pageant. The announcer was explaining to the audience that the rules of every 3 years had changed and was now every year. As she geared up to greet and wave at the audience, she felt a prickle of uneasiness as if somebody was watching her with malicious intent. However, Aya ignored it and continued for the first test.

The first test for the contestants was to act out a scene in which they had to show their grace under pressure. As each contestant listened to over the phone for the information Aya was mentally preparing for her turn. Finally, the phone passed to her and Aya listened intently.

'**Hello my fiancée**,' said Aiki. **' You don't have to respond but I want to see you, just nod to confirm.'**

Aya smiled to the camera and nodded. **'Good girl. Now what I want you to do is to show up at the amusement park on Christmas Day. With that beautiful smile of yours too,'** said Aiki.

Aya almost gritted her teeth, but smiled again to the camera. '**See you at 2 pm,' **said Aiki, with a sing- song voice.

Aya hung up the phone and looked at the audience. The audience stayed for a split second stunned and then clapped their hands, some with tears in their eyes. Aya was rather confused for a moment until she was told that she did a rather convincing portrayal of somebody who had to be interrupted from a rather big stack company meeting. The interruption was to be told that her family was killed in a car accident and she was the only living surviving member. Aya after being told this felt mixed emotions. Ironically no one knew, expect her, the fact that she had just listened to somebody while under pressure and she had to react in a compose manner in real life.

Aya wanted to leave the contest as soon as possible, but it seemed fate to be against her. How much Aya tried to sabotage her entry but for some reason she kept going to the next level. Finally, it was the final contest and she was up against the girl that was the 'friend' of Nishikado. The friend, Miaka, was glaring at Aya said, '**I will win this contest and** **Nishikado for that matter. You just watch you back.**' Aya bemused only smiled and raised one eyebrow at Miaka. _She seems to be under the impression that I want to win. Although now because of that cutting remark it makes we want to actually beat her because she deserves a set back _Aya thought.

However, Aya didn't really care for winning and let it slide. The winner of the competition was Miaka and she beamed with pride at the announcement. However, Miaka wanted to get Nishikado's attention, but was all in vain. Nishikado's eyes were glued to Aya, as Aya left the stairs to greet everybody & thank who supported her.

Nishikadopatted Aya's head and said, '**well done.**'

Aya smiled up at Nishikado said, '**lets celebrate!'** giving Nishikado a hand slap on the back. With that, remark left ' Nishikado´s side and went out the door followed by a cheering group. Everyone had started to drink at the celebration dinner and were a happy bunch when Aya's cell phone rang. Aya quickly got up from the table, excused herself, and went to answer it in the ladies bathroom. When Aya finished explaining to Mukou the details of her plan to confront Aiki she got out of the bathroom and ran into Nishikado.Nishikado had his back against the wall and was waiting for Aya. Nishikadoput his arm around Aya, said '**you know what reward I want. Lets leave this place and get ourselves comfortable.'**

Aya beamed a smile up at Nishikado replied, **your absouletly right. However, don't you that it will be a little bit more romantic on Christmas Day? & it would mean something more to me because I'm…'** blushing Aya left the last word in order for Nishikadoto fill in the gaps.

Nishikado's eyes widened a bit relented quite easily to meet at the amusement park at 1:30 pm tomorrow. Nishikado whistled happily and returned to the group not noticing Aya lagging behind. Aya had a sad expression on her face but she quickly dispelled her feelings and went over to the group. About an hour, later Aya said her goodbyes to all giving excuses of being tired and exited the door.

Mukou was waiting to meet with her outside and they got into an unmarked car. They later arrived at an unmarked location and entered the building. There they were greeted by a yukuza leader by the name of Shenshi, Kuanji.

**Location: Island close to Fiji. **

'**Its been three weeks since being kidnapped correct?' **asked Kiko. Kiko who was now wearing her tank top and shorts from P.E. there was no reason by now to stay conservative being it was damm too hot in the island. Moreover, Kiko had already placed barriers with Kudo who in the second week was beginning to see Kiko in a completely different light. Sexually that is…Men! .

'**Yes,' **replied Shigraki. Who by know have given up drinking coconuts and had started trying out new recipes for the group to taste & eat…coconut curry. Coconut banana curry.

'**Aren't you worried for Aya? Don't you think she might find this difficult? She is impulsive you know Kudo,' **said Kiko.

'**I know she is, but I have complete faith in her. However, if things go wrong, I have Back-Up Plan A,' **said Kudo. Who by know was inching a little bit closer to Kiko in order for him to get easy access of her arse.

'**What's the back up plan?'** asked Kiko. Who noticed what Kudo was doing and gave Kudo a slap for good measure.

Kudo who by know had a round pouting face, gave Kiko a scowl. '**It makes me not want to tell you now that you have bared my hand from your arse,' **replied Kudo.

Kiko sighed and put her head up to the skies. '**Speaking of skies, it seems weird. I can actually see the skies and the beaches aren't artificial. I haven't heard of any island that hasn't already been invaded by companies. We seem to be an island unhabited,' **said Kiko.

Shigraki quickly looked up from his new culinary invention and said, '**that's what I thought too a couple of days ago. Isn't it strange that there are no noises from boats and helicopters?'**

Kudo looked up at the sky and said, **'that is true. I might be able to pin point our exact location using my astute observations.' **While Kudo was saying this comment, winked at Shigraki. Kudo streached his legs and took his back-pack '**I'm going for a walk,' **said Kudo.

'**Isn't Kudo acting a little bit strange?" **asked Kiko.

Shigraki just shook his head and went back to his culinary invention. Kiko bit her lip and decided to follow Kudo.

Location: Kuryugumi mansion

'**We leave things to your capable hands**,' said Ryuji.

'**We have supplied you with the latest technology and man-power for your search. Both children should have a homing beacon in their mini-computers to make it easier for you to track them. However, if they are out of range it might prove difficult Bun-San.'**

'**I understand,' **replied Bun-San.

Ryujihad his arm wrapped around Tsukasa so she wouldn't bolt & made her wave to Bun san and co goodbye.

'**In a week if there is no contact than we shall go, but have faith,' **said Ryuji . Tsukasa just gritted her teeth . _There's no way in hell I'm waiting a week!_


End file.
